This Love
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: How many times would you say "I love you"? Eli said it once, but Clare heard it more than that.


Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, my life would be complete, but unfortunately I don't own it ._. I own this one-shot though, so don't be all "Imma take this shit yo!" Cause I will find you, and eat you ^_^.

A/N: This is just something I've been meaning to write, because well, Valentine's Day is one of my favorite holidays :) All those free chocolates you can get from admirer's ^_^ But yeah, it's a love day so I figured I'd write a fluffy one-shot for you guys!

* * *

This Love

Summary: How many times would you say "I love you"? Eli said it once, but Clare heard it more than that.

* * *

"No peaking." I whispered.

"Eli I can't even see with your hands covering my eyes." Clare giggled as she walked blindly towards the back of my house. I responded, "Yeah , well I'm just trying to be funny." Clare giggled again, and I uncovered my hands from her eyes and told her again not to peak.

Clare nodded and she covered her eyes with her hands. I walked around her and opened the door to my room.

"Keep your eyes closed." I said as I took her hand in mine.

Clare nodded and I led her into my room. We stood there for a few minutes before I told her to open her eyes. I glanced at her as she did this. Her mouth dropped and she looked around amazed. I smiled as she smiled wide and moved to the middle of my room. While she was out shopping with Alli, I had planned a surprise for her. My room had many scented candles standing here and there; two on my nightstand, five on my dresser, and three on each shelf of my small bookcase.

Soft music played and there a large variety of different colored rose petals scattered on the floor, and on my bed.

"E-Eli, this is… this is so amazing!"

"It's not too much?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck and blushing lightly.

Clare turned to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck whispering, "It's beautiful, it's perfect." She pulled away and kissed my lips chastely.

I kissed her back and smiled as we pulled away. Clare looked away and smiled wide asking, "Is that Breathe by Faith Hill I hear?"

"You said it was one of your favorite songs, so I figured I'd play it for you." I responded while reaching up and tucking her curls behind her ear. Clare smiled and I could see tears sparkling in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed my lips and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Clare deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her. Clare raked her fingers through my hair while I slowly thrust my tongue into her mouth. Clare whimpered and I moved my tongue over hers, trying to get her to kiss me back. Clare soon responded, and we stood in the middle of my room, kissing each other deeply. Her hands moved to my shoulders and she pulled away. Clare looked hesitant when she looked up at me.

I licked my bottom lip and whispered, "Clare I um… I have something I want to tell you."

Her eyes flickered with curiosity and I sighed shakily.

"Clare I um… I love you."

She blinked a few times and I chewed on my bottom lip, and bowed my head, hiding my face from her. For the past four months, I've been waiting for the perfect time to tell her that I loved her. Having to say it on Valentine's Day is a little cliché, but I thought the moment was perfect. When I stole a glance from her, Clare had tears streaming down her cheeks. I reached up to wipe them away and Clare grasped my hand, and placed a kiss on my palm, and then she kissed my fingertips.

I looked into her sparkling blue eyes and Clare whispered, "Eli, I love you too."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her, stealing her breath away. Clare smiled in the kiss and I moved, walking towards her, causing her to step back. I made sure we were moving to the bed. When Clare stopped, I pulled away, and she moved to lie back on the bed, pulling me to her. My body towered over hers and she leaned up and kissed me again. I cupped her cheek and traced her bottom lip with my tongue.

Her lips parted and she invited me in, I wasted no time in plunging my tongue into her mouth.

Again, we shared the sweetest kiss, on a bed with rose petals scattered all over. Clare moved back on the bed, so she could lay comfortably on it. I moved with her, and settled my body comfortably between her legs. Clare's hands moved inside my shirt, and I moaned in my throat when her fingertips grazed my nipples. She moved her hands around my back and ran them up and down my flesh. I pulled my lips from hers and placed kisses up and down her neck.

"Mmm." Clare moaned.

"Clare," I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, Eli." She moaned when I pushed the thin straps of her floral dress down and began kissing her shoulders.

My tongue swept across her warm flesh, and I rolled my hips forward, softly brushing my erection against her.

"Ahh." Clare gasped.

I kissed the middle of her chest and placed my chin over it. Clare looked down and she softly pats my head, running her fingers slowly through my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Eli, say it again." Clare whispered. I leaned up and smiled gently.

"I love you." I responded.

She smiled and leaned up and kissed my lips. Clare lay back against the pillows and I looked down at her face.

"You're so beautiful Clare." She blushed and turned away. I cupped her cheek and softly pushed her face to me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheekbones, and then the corners of her lips. Clare slowly opened her eyes and I smiled and rubbed her cheek with my thumb. Clare whispered, "I didn't think you could be this romantic Eli." I rolled my eyes and responded quickly, "I'm full of surprises." Clare nodded; agreeing and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, and Clare grasped my hand and softly placed it over her breast. I pulled away and looked into her slightly darkened blue orbs. I asked, "Clare, are you sure you want me to…" She interrupted me, by squeezing her hand over mine, and I nodded and she pulled her hand away and I leaned down to kiss her neck while I gently massaged her breast through her floral dress. Her whimpers were like music to my ears.

I moved both my hands down to her waist, and grasped them lightly while I kissed around her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Clare moaned and her back arched into me.

"Eli." She moaned.

I glanced up at her and watched as he eyes slowly opened.

"God, I love you." Clare whispered.

"I love you too, Clare." I responded.

I moved to her side, and wrapped my arm around her waist, while Clare turned so she could face me. Her leg moved in between mine so she could get closer to me. She nuzzled my neck and I rested my chin on top of her head. Clare sighed and I closed my eyes, feeling her lips press against my neck.

"Eli." Clare murmured.

"Hm?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Clare-bear."

Clare hugged me and I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to me. Against my neck, Clare whispered, "I love you." I smirked, wondering if she would ever get enough of me telling her that I loved her, but I knew she wouldn't, because I can't get enough of her telling me she loved me. I cupped her cheek and kissed her simply.

"I love you too."

End!

* * *

I know Valentine's Day isn't like five days from now, but I figured I'd post a cute one-shot for it. It sucked in my opinion ._. Anyway, reviews? I'll be posting a smutty one shot soon, probably tomorrow, so keep a look out for it.


End file.
